communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Antanas Snieckus
Snieckus Antanas 1903 01 10 Bubleliai(Naumiestis district.)1974 01 22 Druskininkai (buried in the Vilnius), Lithuania's soviet character. During World War 1915 together with his family withdrew to Russia. While learning in the Voronezh High School after 1917 February revoliution became Russia's socialdemocrat party (bolsheviks) ally. 1918 returned to the Lithuania,1920 joined to illegal Lithuania communist party(LCP). For anti-state communist activity 1921 arrested, lacking clues released , illegally departed to Soviet Russia. Till 1925 lived in Smolensk , graduated Smolensk university workers faculty , worked in the LCP Centre committee publishing house , edited communist publications . Participated special mission units punitive operations against rebellious peasants. From 1925 worked in the Communist international executive committee , 1925-26 studied in the G.Plechanov folk farm institute in the Moscow . Sent to Lithuania organise cimmunist activity 1927 beginning co-opted to LCP Centre committee , was its secretariat member, newspapers Tiesa(Truth), Salin fasizmas( Away fascism) editor.1930 arrested,1931 beginning for anti-state activity sentenced 15 years to prison. USSR and Lithuania exchanging political prisoners released 1933 to Soviet Union. Worked in the Communists international executive committee, communist publishing. 1935 became LCP Centre committee political bureau member. 1936 illegally arrived to Kaunas , 1936-40 LCP Centre commitee I secretary. 1938 USSR NKVD while arresting Z.Angarietis and almost interrupted LCP connections with Communist international not once invited avoid to go to Moscow , hiding from NKVD foreign agents and Lithuania's police. 1939 arrested, setenced 8 years to prison. 06 June 1940 After the occupation of Lithuania by the USSR, he was released from prison and appointed Director of the Security Department of the Ministry of the Interior. July 7, 1940 the so-called People's Seimas representative, chairman of the Mandate Commission. August 8, 1940 The Political Bureau of the Central Committee of the Allied Communist Party (Bolshevik) was approved as the 1st Secretary of the Central Committee of the LCP. With others, he helped the Soviet Union annex Lithuania, persecuted state, political and public figures of the Republic of Lithuania. With the start of the USSR-German War, he retreated to the USSR on June 6, 1941. There was a Soviet Army Sixteenth Lithuanian Rifle Division one of the organizers, from the end of 1942 - the head of the staff of the Soviet Lithuanian partisan movement (Soviet partisans in Lithuania ). On 7 July 1944 he returned to Lithuania. He was obedient to the decisions of the Central Committee of the CPSU, supported and encouraged repression in the postwar period, and resisted Lithuania's Soviet occupation regime. deportation, deportation of the population (signed deportation documents; deportations of the Lithuanian population ), In the mid-1950s, opposed the amnesty and rehabilitation of political prisoners and exiles initiated by Khrushchev. On the initiative of A. Sniečkus, in 1957, the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the LSSR adopted orders prohibiting the return of former leaders of the Republic of Lithuania from the places of imprisonment and exile, participants of resistance to the Soviet occupation regime, and contributed to the Sovietization, ), forced collectivization , Persecution of the Catholic Church, clergy and believers, destruction of the cultural heritage (monuments, books) of the Republic of Lithuania. Believed in communism ideals, were against Lithuania's independence, seeking only its greater independence in the Soviet Union. Prohibited any political initiatives. Being a careful, willful, good administrator, he was able, without changing his political views, to maneuver, to please the leadership of the USSR, to adjust to the changing political conjuncture of the USSR and to turn some events in a timely direction. 1944-53 was able to employ many Lithuanian workers of the Soviet nomenclature (nomenclature ) to protect against repression. After the death of J. Stalin (1953), he acted more autonomously, more in the interests of Lithuania: supported the promotion of Lithuanians to the most important positions, the new Lithuanian intelligentsia, favored Lithuanian culture, education, did not encourage immigration from other USSR republics to oppose or not follow the instructions of the USSR leadership. In Moscow and the colonists in Lithuania, he was repeatedly accused of localism and nationalism. November 11, 1944 - March 19, 1947 Lithuanian Bureau of the Central Committee of the Union Communist Party (Bolshevik) ) member, 1941-52 candidate for membership of this committee; since 1952 belonged to the CPSU Central Committee. From 1940 Deputy of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR, member of the Presidium, from 1941 Deputy of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR. Visuotine Lietuviu enciklopedija(General Lithuanian encyklopedia)Category:Humans Category:Human rights abuses Category:Communism Category:Lithuania Category:Politics of Lithuania Category:Political parties in Lithuania Category:Anti-fascism Category:Marxism Category:Anti-imperialism